parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories - Narrated By George Carlin.
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem (Karaoke Song) Note *When Percy tells Thomas about his ghost story, Thomas with his six freight cars and a caboose leaves for the Harbour. Percy decides to trick Thomas into being scared, but delivers his eleven freight cars to the harbour, then comes home light engine. On his way, he crashes into a cart full of lime, and tells Toby that he wants to get back at Thomas for teasing him. Toby goes off to see Thomas and tells him about Percy's accident. Thomas refuses to believe Toby's story, and tries to protect him, but gets horrified by Percy's ghost scaring him, and flees to find Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice. Thomas returns next to find Toby, Henrietta, and his freight train, tells him that he slept in the freight shed, and flees from Percy's whistle, only to reveal Percy talking to Toby about Thomas seeing a ghost. *Percy collects the hay in his freight cars and takes them to the station to let Toby take the hay to the farmers to fed the stock. He fails to scare Thomas, who with Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, departs after he calls him a green catterpillar with red stripes. Percy knows he's always late, but gets covered in jam after delivering the hay, then puffs away with his freight cars to meet Thomas, and gets stuck in the hay. Upon seeing Percy late, Thomas and his coaches and passengers laugh at poor Percy, who gets teased by Toby and Thomas. *The scene opens where Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach puff over the bridge, and later at the station, Bertie passes Thomas, who tells his friends that it's nearly christmas, and that he promises to bring everyone lots of presents and parcels. Thomas leaves with his ten freight cars of mails and presents and caboose. The island gets covered in thick snow, and while James tries to break a freight train free, Donald breaks through the snow with his snowplough. Thomas and Percy with their two freight trains are ready to pick up the mail. Just as Thomas gets ready to take the mail, he leaves Percy to help him out with his freight cars. Percy makes excellent progress, but now decides to get help from Thomas and Terence and Harold. As Thomas, Terence, and Percy arrive to help the visitors, they give them all the parcels. As Toby arrives with Henrietta and three vans and a caboose, he tells Thomas that they've brought hot food and drinks for the villagers. At night time, Toby and his train bring a big surpirse for the engines. The engines in the shed have got presents for all of them. *When Douglas steams by with a freight train, Edward with his freight train, wants him to rescue another engine by delivering a midnight freight train to a station at a far away part of the island where only the diesels work. Douglas finds and rescues Oliver, Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad and brings them back home. After being repaired, Oliver and Toad are now mended and can help Duck to run the Little Western line. *In the opening scene, Oliver passes by with Isabel and Dulcie while Duck passes with his three Slip coaches. Oliver tries to learn how to look after freight cars, but ends up getting into trouble by pulling full freight cars, then lands in a turntable before he goes to the works to get mended. After he returns home, he promises not to make mistakes about freight cars again, and now takes care of the freight cars. *Duck and Percy with their freight cars like working at the harbour by the sea. When Thomas passes by with Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, Percy and Duck puff backwards and forwards with the crates of cargo to load and unload at the quay side. When Duck and Percy are sent to rescue a man, who is injured, Duck takes the man in his slip coaches to meet Bertie, and leaves to meet Percy and Thomas. A message from the injured thanks the engines, Percy, Duck, and Thomas, now friends, look at the Regetta all day. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17